


[FFXV] [Outline] [AU] Words of love

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: The story is set in Modern Japan.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Kudos: 2





	[FFXV] [Outline] [AU] Words of love

Ignis is the ACE of the Proofreading Department of the Royal Press, people call him the walking encyclopedia.  
Ignis often reviewed the works of a particular writer, who was popular among female readers for the writer's ability to portray women's delicate emotions and well written trivialities, and he was also interested in this writer.

Later, Ignis transferred to the editorial department and was delighted to take on the writer's new work.  
When Ignis heard that the writer was coming to the publishing house, he was excited to finally see the writer in person.

A lively and cute girl dropped by, it's Iris.  
She was introduced to this new (handsome) editor and the two chatted for a while, she found out something's wrong.  
She called the former editor Monica.

Iris「You didn't tell him？」  
Monica「I think it'd be more interesting if you do the favor.」

Yes, Gladio was the real writer and Iris was helping on his behalf in any public occasions.

Iris「Can you imagine the chaos when people find out these books were wrote by man？」  
And the guy is a 2 meter giant with a rough appearance.  
（Which Iris forgot to mention, she might think it'll be fun when they finally meet）

Ignis still wants to see him after knowing the truth.  
(During the proofreading period, the two often had written conversations)  
Then the first date (?) should go smoothly... 

All the materials come from the women around Gladio.  
Clarus owns a private security company and occasionally Gladio will help (VIP customers case only).  
After all, a two-meter giant bodyguard makes people feel safe.  
His delicate work style and being a true gentleman was very popular with female clients, so they often asked for his service (then he could collect more materials to write) 

Of course Gladio learned all kinds of Kung Fu, martial arts and weapon training.  
Ignis has multiple skills and all kinds of (weird) licenses (cuz he's a genius and he could learn things quickly)  
The two were just perfect match.

（Why am I still writing this stuff OTL）

In short, the two were very happy together, and Gladio helped Ignis write a recipe book in the form of a story book (the two are co-authors), and the sales of the book were also good.

Then one day, Ignis was out shopping with Iris.  
The two were spotted by a gossip magazine reporter who thought it was a case of an editor abusing his power to lure a beautiful teenage writer and wrote a story based on that assumption.  
The whole story was total nonsense, and it brought great damage to Iris and Ignis's reputation.

「Brother you have to explain to them, you owe this to Ignis!  
And besides, my reputation is at stake, I have my life to go on!」

In the end, Gladio made a public statement by holding a press conference.  
In order not to affect other people, he decided that he was the only one to attend.  
Although Ignis thought that Gladio didn't need to apologize for hiding his identity (from the beginning, the identity of the writer was kept in secrecy), that was not his intention.

Gladio considered this was a must, because there are still fans who feel unacceptable, sad or even rage.  
He comforted Ignis that even if he stop writing, he could still make his own living by going back to his father's company.  
He specifically asked Ignis not to attend the press conference, but Ignis still secretly watched it the whole time.

Gladio calmly explained that he was the writer, and he first apologized to fans who found this truth unacceptable.  
He talked about his original intention to start writing the book.  
During the process of collecting materials, he felt that the stories of these people should not be buried.  
After obtaining their permission, he added his own imagination and wrote those stories.  
He didn't intend to deceive anyone. 

The original intention of the editorial department was to remain mysterious.  
He thanked his sister, Iris, and the editors who worked with him in the past, he thank their assistance in the process, and he learned a lot from them.

In the turmoil caused by the gossip magazine, he explained that the two were buying birthday gifts and ingredients to make a cake for him that day.  
If his friend and sister were wrong, then he would be the culprit.  
Then the conversation turned around.  
He condemn the behavior of writing scribbles based on pure imagination and malice without obtaining any evidence,  
and hoped that the gossip magazine could publish the amendment and apologize to Ignis and Iris in their next publication, or he would sue the publishing house.

A reporter asked him his future plans, Gladio replied that he might want to rest for a while, and perhaps returning to his hometown.  
This press conference was probably the moment Ignis realized "Why is this man so good/gentle?"

After that, Gladio vanished (went on camping in the country side to be exact), but his books sale went up again because of his response at press conference.  
The publishing house apologized, Iris could finally have some peace.  
But Ignis was often disturbed due to his photo was exposed to the public, so he asked to transfer back to Proofreading Department.

During the wandering period, Gladio deliberately didn't contact Ignis in order not to cause him trouble,  
but he would update a blog that few people know about, write down what he saw, and all his feelings.  
Everyone who saw the blog entries felt like "This guy is seriously in love and it's long-distance relationship".  
Ignis was immersed in work, and sometimes he would receive local specialties and handwritten cards sent from various places (in Japan), and listen to Iris's complaints about her brother.

Three months later, when the turmoil almost subsided, that heart-stirring blog was accidentally recommended by the news.  
The blog was said to be full of useful tips for camping in the wild, and the introductions to the local people as well as their customs were very interesting.  
And what people were really interested in, was the blogger's ongoing project.  
Why is he sending out those local specialties? Who is the intended receiver?  
People can tell from his handpicked presents and hand written cards that it's full of love, but will this love be answered?

「Why can't he just tell the person how he truly feels? This is making me anxious！」  
「Maybe he will in his next parcel！！」  
「Wait！ That store was next to my parents house！ He was in my hometown！！！」

Gladio, who accidentally allied local souvenir shops, outdoor supply stores and even post offices to find the blogger, was unaware of his actions.  
Until one day, after updating his blog, and suddenly noticed a sharp increase in the number of views.  
And then he received a call from his sister.

「It's you right？ The blogger people have been talking about？  
They are all waiting for your next move, like when you are going to tell him that you love him？」  
「？？？？！！！！ What？ Tell who and what？」

Gladio was so confused and Iris teased him and said how could he be a praised writer when he is actually so insensitive with his own feelings.  
After Iris explained, Gladio felt that this would cause Ignis more trouble again, so he shut down the blog, kept the last package without sending it and went hiding into the mountains.

Previously, all the parcels for Ignis were sent to the publishing house. 

The sudden act of closing the blog caused more discussion.  
The Royal Press originally wanted editors to find the person and ask if he is willing to publish his work.  
Monica saw this mission, she immediately called Ignis to come over for a comparison, and found that the chance that this guy is Gladio was extremely high.

「He's hiding now, do you want to respond to his feelings？」

Being the only person who could actually track him down, Ignis took a week off, gathered all the clues and went on a merry chase.

In the end, of course he found Gladio.

So the last entry of the blog maybe  
「Today is the last day of expiry date, and I didn't sent it out.  
Because the person who was supposed to receive it came to me.  
The cookies taste good with ebony coffee.」

Happy ending  
I am so predictable :D


End file.
